User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/W20
Believe it or not, these are the first ones to get movesets. Normal Robots #Bazooma - Robotic clowns. Stand on circus balls. Big one. And shoot confetti. That's confusing actually. Actually, they're confetti MISSILES. #*Confetti Missile - Aims at a random enemy and shoots them with some confetti missiles. #*Surprise! - Lays a hidden mine in front of an ally. The ally who attacks the enemy close-up will get launched upwards. #*Have a Nice Trip - Jumps towards a random enemy. However, it will fake it, launching itself upwards, tripping all enemies, and landing on another random enemy. #*Ball Roll - The Bazooma rolls the ball at a random enemy. They have to hit it to prevent it from squishing them. #Bowstinger - These tarantula hawk robots HURT! With bows for legs, they can shoot you down with their killer stings. YOU GOTTA BEE-LIEVE IT! #Meleeplane - NOW A PLANE WITH HUMAN LIMBS (robotic!)? OH MY GOSH! GOTTA SCREAM! GOTTA SCREAM! #Botoknight - Has a shield so frontal attacks won't work against it. Try using something else. #Shadrown - Robotic ninjas... EXTREMELY SNEAKY! #Doubleend - Extremely weird robot. Attacks by using its tongue as a double-ended weapon. #Quickigun - OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S A MINIGUN WITH HUMAN LIMBS! (again, robotic!) #Vasemace - It's likely you'll see a POWERFUL VASE WITH MACES IN HERE! DON'T GET CRUSHED! #Magiplasm - Plasma Orb doesn't care about evil magic or misusing magic. So hey, that's why it came into existance. #Deerler - Wields two swords. It's a deer robot. So I'm going to send this: Deer Deerler, can you let go of these swords? Special Robots Yes, special robots. They take on a different trait and have different battle skills. These are the first ones to get movesets. They have four attacks and one extreme attack. Extreme attacks are bolded. #Scopyre - This is a massive FIRE robot which uses flamethrowers to attack you. Made out of Charmagmium. #Skaterloutte - This robot looks beautiful at first but it's actually pretty aggressive. Watch out for the skating attacks and even the icicles! Also watch out for their ice orbs. Made out of Sleetfreezium. #Bombana - Okay, this robotic monkey is SERIOUS. It REALLY likes to plant Bombs and Banana Turrets! Hey, wait, Plasma Orb, did you steal? Made out of Chloroplantium. #Thunderang - Apparently, its arms can shoot out glaives made out of lightning. It can chain every time it hits. So don't let the boomerang hit you. Made out of Joltelectrium. #Plizplaz - Shoots zig-zagging plasma projectiles. Well, it also shoots plasma bombs. Apparently, it's made out of Orbplasmium. #Cluttagutta - Can nobody understand this? NOBODY? COME ON! They're armed with massive hands which can grab boulders and roll them! #Merdepth - This is a very cute mermaid robot. But don't be fooled as they can fish in robotic fish to attack you. With their trident. Their trident is also a fishing rod. Made out of Tidewavium. #Bane-LANE! - Think it's a Shredder-OH! cousin? Think again, it drools poison in lanes! Not only that, this frog burps out poison clouds! Made out of Blighttoxium. #Dunolo - Ironic name. It's a mole with landshark rockets to attack you. Watch out because it could GROUND you! Made out of Digdirtium. #Mandilion - Getting near it is not advised; this centipede-antlion-praying mantis hybrid robot will just KO you in one hit. Can't die from water, unfortunaly. Made out of Buzzwebium. #Phashee - Banshee-skater robot. Has terrifying haunted attacks and an earsplitting voice. Also has some sawblade feet. Made out of Deadghoulium. #Yamatanorobochi - Plasma Orb worked super hard on getting the details correct on this one, since he thought that the Yamata no Orochi is the best. Unfortunaly, it's not the size of the legend. Anyways it breathes fire and has SWORDS for tails! EIGHT EIGHT EIGHT, WATCH OUT FOR THE SWORDS! Made out of Sparkdragium. #Stormforce - Part of Plasma Orb's Air Force. They have JETS as feet (just like Mr. Krabs in the Spongebob Movie) and have bomb launchers. Watch out! Sometimes they call in airstrikes. Oh yeah, the jets can produce bad wind. Made out of Flightwindium. #Swordho - These pink knight robots are FUNNY! Unless they attack you. Wields powerful swords and know lots of sword techniques. Good luck with THAT! Made out of Fantasyfairium. #Turregear - A big strong-looking mechanic robot. It mostly builds instead of literally try and melee you, and it doesn't really need help. Made out of Mechsteelium. #Wathizz - Weird name, but it watches and thinks what to do. Be REALLY prepared as they use their mind to SLAM you to the ground or atleast FREEZE your brain! Made out of Puzzlethinkium. #Shadepiercer - Uh oh. This weird looking muscular robot can shoot dark energy waves and even create a black hole! Black holes don't split the world in half and neither insta-kill. Made out of Lunashadium. #Anvilforger - A forge combined with an anvil. Weird robot, actually, as the fire is NOT fire, but hot iron. Likes throwing its hammer. Made out of Castironium. #Kickart - It's so strong it'll bring down a titan. Even Tarrasque. Fortunaly, Plasma Orb was going to plan it to be stronger than Red Ball, but unfortunaly Red Ball ALMOST killed him. Please note that it likes combos! Made out of Smashbrawlium. #Ludchorus - Nice robot for singing, playing opera, and even ROCK music. But it's not nice if they attack you with it. Made out of Tunesongium. #Spotflight - Nice pun indeed, but beware! This weird spotlight-dragon hybrid uses its mouth as a spotlight! If shined, you'll take doubled damage! And have an increased chance of missing. Made out of Solbrightium. #Sludgester - This is a slime human. Made by a simple orb. Manipulates the slime to attack you, so watch out! Made out of Oozesludgium. #Mimiclimi - Probably the most THREATENING mimic of all times; they have an extremely long tongue. Likes spitting coins and all that stuff. Made out of Fortunegoldium. #Mushrush - It's a mushroom girl robot. That's all, her feet are mushroom tendrills somehow. Attacks by spores! Made out of Fungusshroomium. #Percymazer - COME ON it's a turtle rat robot which doesn't even use its shell! It's mentioned to me PREFECT, but why the heck would rats be PREFECTS? Figure out the attacks for yourself BTW! Made out of Doctorsickium. #*High Spit - The robot spits out a spreading poison at a random enemy. #*Middle Scratch - The robot comes up close and scratches the enemy for HIGH damage. #*Low Swipe - The robot swipes its tail and trips the enemy, then it stings the enemy with its tail. #*Mop Tail - The robot uses its tail like a mop, spreading germs on the enemy it attacks. #*'Rat Venom' - The robot jumps into the air and tries to stick his teeth into the opponent. Success of the attack leads to it healing some of its HP and infecting the enemy with germs, along with a heavy hitting tail attack. #Reactime - This thing is fizzy. VERY fizzy. In fact, you should probably watch out if it mixes bombs together. Made out of Reactionresearchium. #Gemicat - A cat which has many tricks up its sleeves. Sometimes shoot ruby lasers which do maximum damage. Sometimes slows you down. WHO KNOWS? Made out of Birthjewelium. #Parabio - This is multiple parasitic robots in one. They pretty much are radioactive, but only when attacking. It likes to control minds. Made out of Radiowastium. #Cannlearnon - A cannon robot which learns math, english, lots of subjects- but mostly math. Attacks with lots of math-related attacks, such as measuring your distance and slashing with a ruler. Speaking of rulers, it's more painful than spanks. Made out of Learnmathium. #Bonbomber - Sweet & fat robot it is. Not so sweet on temper, thou, which is already proven by the lollipop it has. And the infinite candy it contains. Made out of Tastecandyium. #Stickapapa - Their jumps are effortless and their hammers are heavy. Defiently don't get in their way if they peel a thing from their mouth. Made out of Stickerdrawium. Trivia *Don't ask on Doctorsickium. I can't find synonyms for sick. *Smashbrawlium is a reference to the famous Nintendo SMASHUp Game Super Smash Bros. *Percymazer's a reference to Thy Dungeonman II. Read for yourself. Percymazer is also the first one to gain a moveset for the special robots. *Peeckomana was the only one not added, due to it not sounding like an essence. *Gemicat is a reference to Scratch, a cat Skylander. Category:Blog posts